A Dragon Slayer's Destiny
by Lana's Fallen Dreams
Summary: Lucy has been poisoned! In order to heal her, Natsu takes Lucy to the world known as 'Earth'. There they meet Layali, a Celestial Dragon Slayer. Little did they know, Lucy was used as bait to lure the two Dragon Slayer's to their deathbed. Rated T for language and romantic themes past chapter 5. Also includes minor suggestive adult content.
1. Sickness

**A/N- I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short. The first 2 will be, actually. The third chapter will have around 5k or more words, so be patient.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. If I did, Fairy Tail wouldn't be as innocent.**

A Dragon Slayer's Destiny

Chapter 1: Sickness

Lucy plopped onto her bed tiredly. She had finished a girls-only job early this morning with Erza and Cana. Lucy and the girls decided to celebrate by a long shopping trip filled with laughter, smiles, clothes, and free samples of food. She really liked the strawberry vanilla filled doughnut-like thing.

"It's been a long, fun, day." sighed Lucy heavily. Lucy closed her eyes and smiled, loving the relaxing feeling of her bed. Suddenly, her stomach twisted sickly, causing Lucy to feel uncomfortable.

The blonde wizard groaned and felt her key ring. 'Keys!' She thought and sat up instantly. Lucy had bought a silver key earlier today. She reached into her bag to grab it, but then stopped. 'I need to use the bathroom and take a bath.' she thought. 'I can make a contract tomorrow.'

Lucy walked into the bathroom humming a song she vaguely remembered and shut the door behind her. She turned on the bath faucet and began undressing out of her blue tank top and black shorts. All of a sudden, when her top was completely off, she heard the window near her bath open.

"Hiya Luce!"

Lucy spun around quickly and look at the intruder, using her arms to cover her chest. Then she saw the intruder. Natsu.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERV!" Lucy screamed.

"Wha-" Natsu started.

"LUCY... KICK!" the blonde yelled, kicking Natsu and sending him flying out her window. She heard Natsu's yells fading as he tumbled into the distance. "Hmph." Lucy huffed.

Lucy finished undressing then walked to the bath and soaked in the warm water before shutting off the faucet.

'You know,' she thought to herself. 'I do enjoy his company, and I regret kicking him out like that...' "No no no, pull it together Lucy!" She muttered angrily to herself. "Although, he could be more appropriate with when he comes in."  
'And where,' Lucy thought, finishing her conversation.

35 minutes later, Lucy got out of the bath, then continued feeling sick. "It's just my hormones, don't stress. You aren't sick. You're okay." she muttered to herself, drying off.

She walked out of the bathroom and put on an over-sized t-shirt and some sweatpants. Right when Lucy was getting into her bed, she noticed the very end of a white scarf. 'Seriously? If that little hot-head was awake I'm gonna cut him and feed him to Happy!' Lucy thought.

The celestial wizard flipped over the covers and saw Natsu lying on his stomach, drooling in his deep sleep. Having a mental battle with herself, she decided to just leave the pinkette to rest right where he was, instead of punching and screaming at him for intruding and being in her bed.

A few minutes later, Lucy felt a hand lift up and stroke her hair. She shifted her head to look at Natsu, eyeing her with tired eyes.

"Hey, you gonna kick me out?" Natsu said jokingly and quietly. Lucy smiled and met his caring eyes.

"No, Natsu. You can stay. Just don't try anything, inappropriate, okay?" replied Lucy. Natsu lifted his head up and smiled bigger.

"Okay, Luce." Natsu crawled up the bed until his face was level to hers, and only a couple inches apart. He wrapped his arms around Lucy and looked even closer at the blonde.

Lucy's head lifted up a few centimeters and looked at Natsu, eyes big, grateful, and smiling. She closed her chocolate-brown eyes and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu closed his eyes and rubbed her head. "Goodnight, Lucy." he whispered.

"Goodnight, Natsu." she replied, her voice drifting off into sleep.

Natsu woke up to the sound of Lucy's stomach churning and her groaning uncomfortably. She had turned to the other side and was curled up like she was about to hurl.

He sniffed the air and smelled sickness coming from her body. "Hey Luce, you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Lucy turned around and looked at him. "Oh yeah. I-I'm fine." she lied. Natsu's eyes narrowed and he sat up on her bed. Lucy sat up too, and looked down. Natsu grabbed her chin with his left hand and lifted her head up, making the celestial mage look him in the eyes.

"No, you aren't." He said. "You smell sick. Stop lying." Lucy just sighed. Then her face swelled up and she ran to the bathroom.

Natsu could hear her throwing up for two minutes. Then he heard the toilet flush. Natsu smelt her overwhelming sickness and sadness as Lucy walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"The dragon slayer's nose never lies, does it?" she remarked uncomfortably. Lucy walked over to Natsu, silently telling him to get up. He obeyed, looking at her eyes with pity.

"What happened, Lucy?" he said seriously, with a hint of worry to his tone. Lucy walked around a bit, Natsu following, before she finally answered.

"I don't know. I'm not pregnant, and my 'time of the month' isn't due for a while. The only thing I did yesterday was-" Lucy was saying, cut off when she collapsed to the floor.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed. He got down to the floor and shook her. "LUCY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Lucy looked at Natsu, her chocolate eyes almost shut. "Please," the blonde rasped. "Please help me, Natsu..." Lucy's voice faded out as she became unconscious.

"LUCY!" cried Natsu. Tears started falling out of him, flowing like a waterfall. "Oh, Lucy..." he said a minute later.

"I've got to go find Wendy!"

5 minutes before Lucy collapsed, Fairy Tail guild hall...

The guild was abuzz with talking. Team Natsu's Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster were standing by a table near the guild hall entrance.

"That's weird," Gray said to Erza. "It's 9:15, Natsu's normally here by now. I have a score to settle with that flame-brain."

Erza only huffed, listening to the guild. "Now, Gray, this is a guild hall, not a wrestling match. Take it outside, please." the scarlet-haired mage remarked.

"But I do agree with your statement, Gray. Natsu should be here. The weird thing is, Lucy isn't here either."

Gray looked at Erza and nodded in agreement. "Happy isn't here, so there is a possibility they may have taken a job." He said. Gray walked over to the bar where Mirajane Strauss was handing another bottle of vodka to Cana.

"Hey Mira!" He yelled. Mira turned and looked at the Ice wizard and smiled. "What is it, Gray?" She said.

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy aren't here. Have they by any chance taken a job?" Gray asked. Mira shook her head. "No. Sorry!" She replied.

Gray walked back to where Erza was watching him. He sighed and sat down. Erza sat down across from him.

"You don't possibly think they're doing-" Gray started. Erza gave him a stare harder and colder than his ice. "No, I highly doubt it. Happy is there too, so they must be okay." Erza stated, interrupting Gray.

As if on cue, Happy burst into the guild hall with a worried look on his Exceed face. "Erza! Gray!" the blue cat exclaimed.

"What is it, Happy?" replied Erza.

"Natsu- I can't find him! He's missing! I've looked everywhere, but I can't find him! He told me to go get some fish last night, but then he was gone!" That's when the guild erupted in chaos.

Erza looked Happy straight in the eyes. "Lucy's missing, too. Do you think they went to go find... Igneel?" she told the cat worriedly.

"I-I'm not sure, Erza. They can't be! Wh-" Happy was cut off from his question.

As if on cue, again, Natsu came in with passed-out Lucy in his arms. Everyone could tell he was running quickly, as he was all sweaty, out of breath, and tired.

"Lucy is..." (gasps for air) "Really, really sick, she" (gaps for air) "passed out this morning." (gasps for air) "Need... Wendy... Help her... Please..." Natsu said, rushed and heavily before placing Lucy on the ground.

Wendy rushed over, gasping. She tried casting a healing spell, but it didn't work. "N-Natsu," Wendy said quietly. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I can't heal her. She was poisoned by tempt magic, a lost magic. The creator casts a spell on an object that poisons it. The object is something that will automatically tempt it's target. It is covered up really well, normally by placing more of the exact same object but slightly different."

Erza and Cana looked at each other with guilt stares. "We had free doughnut samples at the mall yesterday. Lucy chose the only strawberry vanilla flavoured doughnut, the baker said it was the last one." Cana stated nervously.

"I will kill whoever did this to Lucy." Natsu muttered, gritting his teeth. He looked at Lucy for a moment then turned to look at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy... How do you heal her?" he asked quietly.

The blue-haired mage looked at him straight in the eyes. "Natsu, nothing in this world can heal her. But... Something in another world can." Wendy said then paused.

"Like... Edolas?" Gray asked.

"No, not Edolas, another world known as Earth, not Earth Land. More specifically, a house in Eastern North Carolina, in the United States." She said. "To heal her, you will need one Ibuprofen, a glass of milk, two dashes of cinnamon, and a dash of salt. Mix them together and give it to Lucy."

"Got it. Can you wake Lucy up?"

After 10 minutes, Lucy was fully awake, and fully sick. "N-Natsu... Where am I? Why don't I feel better?"

Natsu looked at his pitiful friend, feeling really sorry for her. "Shhh, Luce. You're in the guild hall. Wendy wasn't able to heal you, because the poisoned magic can only be healed in another world known as 'Earth'. We have to go there to make you feel okay. Got it?"

Lucy took a few minutes to process all the information. "Let's go..." Natsu handed Lucy her key ring. Lucy took out her Virgo zodiac key.

"Open... Gate of the Maiden... Virgo..." Lucy called weakly. Virgo appeared standing beside the sick wizard.

"How can I help you, Princess?" She said. The maiden looked down at Lucy. "Are you sick?"

It took a while, but finally Natsu finished explaining everything to the guild and Virgo. He got several "Wait, you slept with Lucy?" and "Awww, I knew you two would be a couple!" Natsu just told them it was the friendly thing to do, though the answers weren't all agreements.

"Please, Virgo, pass through the gate of the two worlds and bring us with you. It's my only shot..." Lucy rasped. Virgo nodded.

"I will do that, princess. Hold as tightly as you can onto me while I pass through the gate." The celestial spirit replied.

Natsu helped Lucy get onto her feet and latch on tightly to Virgo. Just for protection, he wrapped himself around Lucy as well as Virgo.

"This is awkward, but thanks." Lucy murmured to Natsu. He flashed a toothy smile and replied happily, though no one knew why. "No problem, Luce." he said.

There was a bright flash and the three vanished. One second in Magnolia, the next in North Carolina.


	2. Layali (Shortness Warning)

**A/N- I'm really sorry about how short this chapter is. The first two are to give a bit of background information on the story. I'm in the works of writing chapter 5, so let me just say that chapter 3 has about 6k words in it. It won't be posted until Thursday, I'm going to America with my friend (no parents or sister woohoo!) and we won't be back until next Wednesday. I'm going to Busch Gardens and Water Country in VA.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!~** **Lana**

Chapter 2: Layali

Layali Terra was home alone.

It was nothing, as she was home alone a lot. Her mom worked at a college about a 45 minute drive from her house. Her dad had military training. All she had was her two, boneheaded identical siblings.

Her sisters names are Laurana and Lacey. However much the two fought, they were really close. They picked on her a lot, because she was different. Layali was the runt of the litter. The youngest of the three. The only fraternal of the triplets.

Laurana, or Lana, was born first and always bragged about it. She had dark-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a mischievous, older sister smirk. Lacey had dark-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and small a heart birthmark on her left cheek about an inch down from her eye. It's barely visible.

Layali, however, had golden-brown hair, emerald green eyes, and an invincible armour guarding her heart. Though she never showed it on the outside, Layali was torn apart and her ashes were constantly stabbed.

This isn't some cliché looser girl ' Oh, I'm depressed, I have no friends, I never will' kind of story. She had about 13 friends. 3 were popular, shocked her sisters. 5 were weird, dirty-minded freaks who she hung out with because she owed them one. 5 were getting constantly in trouble, and she needed a joyride.

But that wouldn't satisfy Layali. She was different from everyone else in this world that she knew of. Layali wanted someone like her dream self, happy, carefree, crazy- a celestial dragon slayer.

Layali was born to Earth, but she was trained and raised by a dragon named Eleminia through her dreams, or so she thought. The truth of the matter was that she traveled worlds to be raised by Eleminia. Layali had celestial dragon slayer magic, the type of magic that was very powerful and dangerous.

The magic worked like this:

Whoever possesses the magic will be born with the basic elemental powers; Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Darkness, and Light. They can do Dragon Slayer things as well as shape the thing which they wish to control. When the Celestial Dragon Slayer advances, they gained more powers related to their skill of their choice.

The Slayer must choose carefully of the given power selection, as this is permanent. Along with that, you can only have up to five powers. Elemental was a birth one, meaning four bonus. Once the decision is made, the power turns into a stamp. The stamp marks a small place on the chosen part of the body, then disappears once it's power has absorbed into the Dragon Slayer's skin.

Layali was taught all this by Eleminia, and even had it happen to her. However, she'd wake up to find the exact same marking exactly where it had been placed in her 'dream'. Layali was convinced she was hallucinating.

One training session, in particular, Eleminia said that she would have to leave. The Celestial Dragon provided no explanation, no matter how many times the girl asked and cried. However, Eleminia's last words were quite shocking to her.

"Goodbye, young one. We may never meet again, but that is how things must be. You have your powers for a reason, you know. Your destiny lies among Earth, your home, Layali. I am giving you all of your power that you have in this world and transferring it to Earth, were you need it the most. You may gain one more power to fill your limit, but that is very rare. It may take years, but someday you will unlock your powers in Earth. You will have these powers eternally, no matter what. Goodbye, Layali. Fulfill your destiny." Those were the last words she ever heard from Eleminia.

Layali cried, even when she came back to Earth. However, the tears stopped as she felt some new energy bubbling inside of her. It felt, magical.

Eleminia disappeared on 07/07/07. She had been gone for 9 years. All day, everyday, Layali could feel her magic energy getting stronger. Her powers automatically strengthened overtime. Layali tried to access her powers, but it never happened. Soon, however, it would.

The reason Layali was home alone was because her sisters went to a party for some of their friends whom she did not know. She was looking for some relaxation and freedom during the end of summer break. But freedom requires food, right?

Layali walked out of her room to get food, when she noticed a bright light out of the corner of her eye. She peeked over and saw two strangers: one was carrying the other in his arms. Or hers. She was confused because the person carrying the other one had pink hair.

'Intruders!' Layali thought. She ran quiet and swiftly to the bonus room, pulled out her dad's AR rifle, pushed the magazine (it holds bullets, not underdressed girls, perv) into the gun. The Celestial Dragon Slayer ran to the balcony and pointed the gun at the person's pink head.

"You have two second to tell me who you are." Layali proclaimed boldly. "Then get the hell out of my house."

A/N- This was probably really boring. I'm sorry :( Please leave a review so that I will continue to post! (This isn't bold bc I'm posting this on my phone and Fanfiction is being reallllyyyy glitchy.

See you in my next chapter! ~Lana


	3. Amnesia (Long Af- 5,500 words )

**A/N- Wow. Okay, remember when I said that this would be uploaded Thursday? Well, I lied. In all honesty, I had all of the files on my computer to upload on Thursday, but when I came back from my trip I saw that my sister deleted around 1500 words of chapter 3 and all of chapter 4. So I didn't have all of Chapter** **3 ready to post. I re-wrote the 1500 words in the chapter that were** **deleted.** **The finished** **chapter has exactly 5,500 words, long like I promised. I will try to update this story once a week, but school starts tomorrow so no promises :( I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu and Lucy appeared inside the living room of a quiet house. Once they got there, Natsu got off then Lucy collapsed, as she held on too much, draining her physical energy. Natsu caught her just in time.

"Goodbye, princess. You will still be able to summon me in this world. There is a high supply of magic energy, and very little users." Virgo said. Then she disappeared with a poof, leaving Natsu carrying Lucy alone in the house.

He looked right, and left, examining the area. Then he looked up- and saw a girl holding a gun. The gun was aimed at his head. He was startled, and waited for the unknown upstairs girl to speak. And so she did.

"You have two seconds to tell me who you are," the girl proclaimed boldly. "Then get the hell out of my house."

Natsu looked up at the girl and smiled a toothy grin, which confused her greatly.

"Hi! I'm Natsu, and this is my best friend Lucy." he said with a smile. The girl only tilted her head in confusion. 'They don't seem like robbers or kidnappers,' she thought. 'but don't let your guard down.'

She looked at Natsu, a bit more hesitant with the gun. "W-what do you want, Natsu..." She said.

Natsu gave her a look as if she was a bird giving birth to an alligator.

"Are you blind or somethin'? Luce here needs your help. She was poisoned, and needs an antidote that you can provide." the Pink-head said.

The girl out down her gun and walked down the stairs, barely hesitant. She sat down on her black leather chair and looked at him.

"So... What does that chick need?"

Lucy groaned uncomfortably. "Natsu..." She whined. "I have to puke..."

The girl stood up and pointed to a white door near the front door. "There's a bathroom. Go in there right now. Make sure everything goes in the toilet, clean up after yourself, and wash your hands."

Lucy nodded her head in appreciation and ran to the bathroom. She shut the door only a few seconds before the two heard her throw up.

"Luce? She needs a cup of milk, a dash of salt, two dashes of cinnamon, and one I-V-pro-thin, whatever the heck that is, stirred together. She has to drink it, or I'm afraid that she may die. Please, help me... Um..." Natsu answered a few minutes after the girl asked.

"Layali Destiny Terra. Call me 'Layali' though, 'kay pinkie?" She answered.

Layali grabbed Natsu's hand and stood him in the kitchen. She told him to stay there.

Layali grabbed a glass cup from a cabinet, some milk from the refrigerator, poured the milk into the cup, and put the milk back. Layali went into another cabinet and pulled out the salt, cinnamon, and Ibuprofen. She brought them all over to the counter where the milk was. She put in one dash of salt and two dashes of cinnamon.

"How many Ibuprofen pills do you need again?" She asked. Natsu held up one finger. Layali nodded then put a pill in it. She grabbed a spoon out of a drawer, then stirred and mixed it together.

A couple minutes later, Lucy washed her mouth out with water and came into the kitchen. Natsu held out to cup to her.

"Luce, drink this! Wendy said it'll make ya feel better!" The fire mage said cheerfully. He handed the cup to Lucy and she slowly drank it.

"Follow me upstairs, that mix may make her pass out." Layali told them. They all followed and they came into her bonus/guest/sleepover room. (Note: Layali had put the AR in the other bonus room that belonged to her dad. She never fully loaded it.)

As she had said, Lucy passed out on the futon. Natsu and Layali sat down on the bed and began to question each other.

"I don't understand why you had to come to my house to get something you could buy at Food Lion." She told Natsu. "Where exactly are you from?"

Natsu looked straight in Layali's green eyes. "I'm from a town called Magnolia in Fiore."

"I've never heard of that. What continent?"

"What's a continent?"

"You act like you're from another world, Natsu. Where are you from?"

Layali's words made the Fire Dragon Slayer look down and shift uncomfortably. 'She guessed it, I guess I should tell her.' he thought.

"Lay, do you believe in- magic, stuff?" Natsu asked quietly. To his surprise, the golden-brown haired girl got nervous.

"Well, yeah..." she trailed off.

"The thing is, I do come from another world. It is called 'Earth Land'. It's pretty much exactly like this one, but with a lot of wizards... and magic. The magic comes from within us, not by objects, though they can be placed in objects, become an object, and so on. A world called Edolas used magic from objects, but all the magic there is gone now, because it caused a conflict."

"In Earth Land," Natsu continued. "I am in a guild known as 'Fairy Tail'. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, and Lucy is a Celestial Wizard. We're both- wizards. Meaning we use magic, and-" he was cut off by a large gasp from Layali.

Natsu looked at her awestruck face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Layali shook her head. It took her 3 minutes before talking to Natsu. Her hands grabbed the edge of the futon and she met his eyes.

"I finally found someone like me." Layali muttered. Natsu let out a 'Wha-', but then she continued.

"I found another dragon slayer."

Natsu was shocked. 'A dragon slayer from Earth? But how?' He looked Layali in the eyes. Natsu could tell she wasn't lying.

"Each night, instead of dreaming, I would teleport to another world. I was raised by a dragon named 'Eleminia'. She taught me dragon slayer magic. She left about 9 years ago, not telling me where she was going. She transferred all of the magic I had there to my Earth body. However, I've never been able to use it. I think it's because I don't know the type of Slayer I am." Layali said.

It took Natsu a few minutes to think. 'Eleminia... Ruler of the element dragons... Celestial Dragon... Dis- wait a minute, could this Earth chick really be the legendary Celestial Dragon Slayer, who holds more power then all of the other dragon slayers combined?' He looked at Layali, studying her. Then he sensed it: a very strong amount of magic energy coming from her body.

"Layali, you're a Celestial Dragon Slayer. Eleminia was the ruler of the element dragons, which means... You have more power than all of the other dragon slayers combined." Natsu told her, amused.

Layali was shocked. Then embarrassed. Then angry. "Why? Why didn't she tell me? How the fuck am I supposed to use my powers if I don't know a damn thing about what type of wizard I am?" Layali yelled to the sky. "Why did you leave me, Eleminia..."

Natsu looked at the crying Dragon Slayer and comforted her. After 5 minutes, she finally calmed down.

It was 3:25 when Lucy woke up. She was out for two hours, and during the time Layali and Natsu were asking and answering questions about each other, their world, and Lucy. It wasn't a romantic-like question and answer, but a helpful session instead.

For example, Natsu learned that only about 50 people out of around 7.5 billion in Earth had magic, and only about 12 could use it. The highest people that has magic were in North Carolina, where Layali lived, with 8 people. Layali and 2 of her friends are a part of the 8.

The rest of the magic-havers in the US's locations were scattered around. There are a total of 15 people in the US who has magic. England has 3, France has 2, The Netherlands has 2, Canada 5, Italy has 4, Australia has 6, Germany has 3, Russia has 5, Japan has 4, and Greece has 1.

"Where are the magic users at?" Natsu had asked Layali with great interest. The Celestial Dragon Slayer only shook her head, claiming the only ones she knew of were her two friends, Nicole and Jane. However she knew because of Jane, who can talk to animals (unsure of this being an early stage of telepathy). The animals would communicate to other animals, and bring her information later on.

"How did you finally unlock your power?" Layali asked needly. Natsu didn't give her a helpful answer.

He claimed that he was told to try it out and after 2 or 3 tries he did Fire Dragon Slayer magic successfully. He did, however, told her if she got the chance to ask Erza, as she had a little help with learning how to use her magic. Layali asked who Erza was, and the conversation unfolded about everyone they both knew.

That was, until, Lucy had woken up with a confused look on her face.

"Do I know you two?" was the first thing the blonde said after waking up from her passed-out state.

It was a simple question, formed out of innocence. However, it did scare Natsu. 'If she doesn't know who I am,' thought the fire mage, 'I may never win back her trust. Her personality may alter, and I may never get to ask her if she-'

No. He shook his head, which made Lucy ask another question.

"Are you okay, mister? Do you know, miss?" The blonde asked, her chocolate-brown eyes wide in concern. Even though her memory was wiped, it seems as if her passion for Natsu still remained.

Layali stared. She saw how Lucy was confused and scared, then wondered if the Celestial wizard was suffering from amnesia. 'However, that may mean that the two would be stuck in my world forever!' Layali thought.

"Y-yes. I'm okay. I'm fine. Luce, what's going on?" Natsu replied to the blonde.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad that you're okay, mister. Do I know you two? Do you have any... special... connection?"

Natsu and Layali turned their heads and looked at each other. "No!" They exclaimed at the same time. Lucy only tilted her head.

"What question are you answering?" she asked.

"The second one. As for the first, yes you do know him. You've known him for several years. You and him just met me today when you were very dizzy." Layali replied.

Lucy sighed with relief. "Okay. I don't seem to remember anything. Mind telling me what's going on?"

This time, it was Natsu who answered. "You were out on a special job with your two friends, Erza and Cana. Someone gave you a free sample of a food, filled with poisoned tempt magic. When you got home that night, you started to feel extremely sick. When you woke up, you collapsed on your bedroom floor."

"I, your best friend and job parter, Natsu, took you to our guild for wizards, Fairy Tail. Your other friend, Wendy, tried to heal you, but it didn't work. She said that we had to heal you in another world: Earth, which you are in now. We appeared inside this house downstairs. Layali gave you a mixture of things that Wendy told us to give you. That's Layali over there, Lucy." Natsu continued.

Lucy looked over to the golden-brown haired girl. Layali smiled and waved, which Lucy did back.

"After that, I took you and Natsu upstairs into this room. Then you passed out for two hours. Natsu explained everything about you and your world, and I did the same. You remember Earthland, right?" Layali said.

Lucy nodded. She looked confused, as if she couldn't remember a lot.

"Wait, Fairy Tail, I remember that name. I don't remember anyone in that guild, though. I don't remember joining, but I remember wanting to." Lucy replied. She sighed and turned, looking out of the window.

Natsu gave Layali a worried stare. "Amnesia." was all the emerald-eyed girl said to him. That's all he needed. The pinkette asked Lucy if she remembered how to use her magic. "Vaguely." she replied.

"Try, Lucy." Layali said. Lucy nodded and attempted to summon Pisces.

"You don't have that key. That's Plue." Natsu said to the blonde. Lucy's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. She asked what to say to summon Plue.

"Say: 'Open, gate of the little dog, Plue.'" Natsu instructed. Lucy nodded and did as he said. Poof! A little snowman-like thing appeared beside her. Layali concluded that this 'dog' was Plue. Lucy looked rather pleased with herself.

"Welp, that's a start." Natsu stated. He turned to Layali and asked "Hey Layali, ya got any food? I'm starving!"

Layali turned, a shocked, yet concerned look on her face. "Food, yeah... I sorta forgot about that..." Natsu looked annoyed at her remark.

"So? Lay, ya got food or not? I'm hungry!" Natsu asked. Layali rolled her eyes. Lucy sighed, annoyed at her dense partner.

"Of course she has food! Honestly Natsu, I may have memory problems but I also have common sense, which apparently you don't." the blonde remarked. She looked at Layali, who nodded gratefully.

Layali told Natsu that she had some Ritz Crackers and Oreos in the pantry downstairs. She forgot, however, that Natsu had never heard or had these treats before. Therefore the young girl had to get the snacks by herself.

A couple minutes later, Layali came upstairs. Natsu sniffed uneasy at the food, but it soon faded as he smelled nothing wrong with the snacks. He grabbed an Oreo, took one bite, then what seemed like a second later he finished off his 4 Oreos. Lucy ate the Ritz first, slowly yet happily.

"Thank you, Layali. This was really good." the blonde said with a grateful smile. She ate the Oreos slowly as well, savouring every bite given to her. Natsu, on the other hand, was finished in a fourth of the time that Lucy did and was complaining every second.

Lucy scolded the pinkette, and Layali only giggled. "You guys act like a married couple." Lucy objected, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Natsu claimed that he would like that. His only reply was a giant slap from the Celestial mage.

"So," Natsu asked. "Where's ya parents?"

"Work. My sisters are out with their friends or something. They won't be home for several hours." Layali replied.

5 minutes passed, and the three wizards had no idea what to talk about. They sat there, staring with blank expressions.

"Layali, what do you like to do?" Lucy asked. Layali simply walked over to her laptop and sat down in the chair.

"I like to film and edit photos and videos. I also enjoy writing. How 'bout you, Lucy?" Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "Don't talk so formal! Ya don't have to be polite. It's kinda awkward." Layali continued.

Lucy nodded. "I'm also a writer! I'm writing a novel."

"Cool! What's it about?"

"I'll tell you later. It's- It's kinda embarrassing."

"What's the point in writing if you don't want people to read it?"

"I don't remember!" Lucy snapped. The two dragon slayers were shocked at her sudden change in attitude.

"I-I don't remember what I was writing, due to this amnesia thing. All I know is that it was personal." she whispered quietly. Natsu and Layali made a silent 'oh' with their mouths.

Lucy decided to change the subject, but she was cut off. "Hey Lay, why don't you-"

"Hey guys I got an idea!" Natsu interrupted, standing up quickly with a huge grin on his face. The girls both groaned. "Come on!" he whined. "It might help out Layali get her magic." This made the Celestial Dragon Slayer perk up.

Layali exclaimed excitedly. "Really? What'cha got in mind?"

"Dragon Slayers eat their element to become more powerful, correct?" he asked the Golden-brown haired girl. Layali nodded.

"One of your elements is fire, correct?" Another nod.

Natsu made his hand light on fire. "Eat." he instructed. Layali looked surprised at his offer. He noticed the girls' uncertainty. "C'mon, ya wimp!" Layali looked embarrassed. "Wimp, wimp, wimp, wimp, wi-"

"Shut up, Natsu! Quit pressuring her!" Lucy interrupted.

"It's okay, Lu. I'll try it." Layali replied. The Dragon Slayer turned to face Natsu. "So, how exactly-"

"Slurp it like you're eating spaghetti." he answered.

"You have spaghetti in Earthland?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Do you have pizza and fries and sandwiches?"

"Layali, we're not idiots. Of course!" Natsu proclaimed. "And stop gettin' of the topic. Slurp it like spaghetti. 'Kay?" Layali rolled her eyes.

"'Kay." Layali said. She breathed in and out. She put her mouth near the fire and sucked it in until Natsu stopped making fire. Layali swallowed the Slayer's fire.

"Oh my god..." She whispered. "Damn. That fire was, delicious, Natsu." Layali said.

"Wait. I just ate some really, really, good fire. I ate it. I can't believe I-" she said surprised.

Lucy giggled. 'I'm happy she can do it. But I can't help but feel a little jealous...' She snapped out of it. "Well, try making a flame, Laya."

The Celestial Dragon Slayer nodded. She attempted to make a spark, but failed. "Natsu," Layali said. "Can you teach me how to use Dragon Slayer magic? I know I was already taught, but please tell me how to make a flame."

Natsu nodded. "Outside?" he asked. Layali agreed. The three wizards found themselves outside a minute later.

"Imagine your hand holding a large flame. A flame that won't hurt you. Imagine a very small fraction of magic energy going into that large flame. Feel the energy from your soul becoming that flame. See the flame as you are creating it." Natsu instructed.

Layali closed her eyes. She imagined a flame being in her hand, hot yet harmless, one she created. She felt the energy from inside her flowing into her right palm. She pictured a giant flame in her hand. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Here it goes." Layali muttered. A half a second later, her hand became flaming with fire. "Woah..." she whispered. "I'm doing this. This- is beautiful!" The flame faded.

"Wow, Layali, you have so much magic power... I can feel it." Lucy stated. Natsu was staring also, shocked and slightly scared at the energy he felt.

'She has even more power than that Ultear chick apparently had as a child. Six times as much, at least.' He thought. Layali looked at the two mages. "What the fuck are you two staring at? Honestly, you look like idiots!" Layali yelled.

Natsu and Lucy started stammering apologies. "S-Sorry!" They exclaimed in synchronization. Layali rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. While we're out here, why don't we train? I need to practice my other elements, too." she suggested. The blonde and pinkette nodded.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Loke appeared beside her in a poof. "How may I help you, swe- Wait, where the hell are we?" Loke exclaimed, looking around frantically. The Celestial Spirit caught a glance at Layali, who was staring in wonder.

"Who the hell are you?"

Layali snapped back to reality and looked at Loke with a smile. "Hi! I'm Layali. As for this place it's a world known as 'Earth', not 'Earthland'. We're in my yard." Loke was shocked at her easiness.

"Lucy, is this sexy little chick bothering you?" He asked.

"This 'sexy little chick' has a fucking name which I'm pretty sure I already damn told ya." Layali growled.

"Okay, fine. Lucy, is Layali bothering ya? I can beat her up." Loke asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No," she said. "She is not. Quite the opposite, in fact. And stop catcalling her! Layali's 14 for damn's sake." Natsu stepped up for the Celestial Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Loke! Layali is helping us! Don'cha dare hurt her!" He said, making Lucy a bit jealous. "She saved Luce's life! I could never imagine it without her!" Lucy's jealousy faded.

"Well then," Loke stated. "Why did ya call me?" Lucy explained to him about what she heard. Getting poisoned, passing out, amnesia, and-

"Wait, this chick has powers? And she's from Earth?" Loke exclaimed, shocked. Layali nodded. She told him about being taught by the Celestial Dragon, Eleminia, in her 'dreams'. The emerald-eyed wizard also said that she learned how to use her magic in this world from Natsu, who made her eat his (very delicious) flames.

"We're just testing and training our powers." Layali said. "However, Lucy is informing all of her spirits about the case. She just has to inform Aries, Aquarius, and Taurus. Would ya mind telling them for her? Her magic energy may run out." Lucy insisted that she was fine, but the other 3 could tell she was halfway out of magic energy.

"Thanks, Laya." Lucy told the girl. Layali smiled and insisted that it was no problem. She made a flame made of a mixture of Fire and Ice. Natsu was shocked from how quickly she mastered a double element flame. Then his feelings changed.

"Layali! Stop that! It reminds me of me and Gray!" Natsu snarled. Layali was quick to respond. "Gray and I." she corrected. He rolled his onyx eyes.

"I don't give a shit 'bout grammar." Natsu stated. "Well ya should." Layali replied. "Well I don't."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"You don't seem like the type of person who would say that to a girl."

"You don't seem like the type of person who would use that language."

"You're mean, Layali."

"You're annoying, Natsu."

"You're forgetting we're still here." Lucy and Loke said at the same time. The arguing wizards looked at them, embarrassed. "You act like a married couple." Lucy sneered, mocking Layali's earlier words.

"Hey, Luce! Y'know I would hate being married to her when I could have you instead." Natsu proclaimed. This made the blonde blush.

"C-Come on, Natsu! Don't say that!" Lucy whined. Natsu only laughed, a grin painted on his tan face. "C-Come on, Lucy! You want to!" Natsu mocked.

"Hey! Stop bothering her!" Layali yelled. Natsu turned to face her.

"I don't want to!" He pouted.

"Well you're going to stop!"

"But why? Come on, Lay, I like picking on her!"

"I hate you! You're being rude to Lucy for no reason! Stop it!"

"Never!"

"Celestial Dragon, Flaming Fist!"

Natsu was shocked at Layali's attack. 'She just learned magic in this world,' he thought to himself. 'How can she be ready to do this sort of stuff? Oh yeah, she would travel to Earthland and was trained by a dragon. Well, beating her should be easy, right?' Don't doubt her, Natsu.

"Fire Dragon, wing attack!" Natsu exclaimed, thrusting his flames at the girl. He had a smirk, believing he would easily win. However, he was mistaken. One attack could not hold off Layali.

"Gravity Bend!" screeched Layali. When Natsu's attack was being thrown at her, she used her Gravity magic to reflect the attack back to him. Natsu, however, didn't expect this and was shot in the abdomen. Layali smirked as she watched him.

"Come on, punk! Ya gotta do better than that!" she yelled, punching him with her fist (which, I may add, was already on fire). This knocked even more breath out of him. Natsu stood up, groaning from Layali's attack.

"Wow," he said. "I didn't know you had it in ya to do that. Two different elements at once, two different attacks, impre- AAARRRGGGHHH!" Natsu screamed, cut of by a blow from a boulder onto his back, making him fall over. Layali, obviously, caused that attack.

"By the way, Natsu, I don't talk in battles. Distraction, easy win." Layali stated. "However, I don't expect for you to hold back either." she finished. Natsu stood up, wincing from a cut about 6 centimetres long. "Damn, that girl is strong. We're just starting, and I already had a hell of a beatin'." Natsu rasped.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" he yelled, shooting fire out of his mouth. Layali was hit by his attack, and was sent toppling onto her house roof. Her right arm landed oddly on the roof, making a crack. Pain shot through her body, but Layali continued trying to fight. She stood up, but slipped and dangled from the two-storey roof. (Two storeys = 6 metres or 20 feet.)

Her one good arm was grasping onto the roof for her life, and Layali was screeching from pain and fear. 'Shit!' Natsu thought. 'I must have hurt her badly! But this means I won, right?' Wrong.

Layali pulled her self back onto the roof with her left arm. Below her was a shocked and scared Natsu, but still eager to fight. "Air element! Celestial Dragon, Tail Grasp!"

Wind blew from all around her. Her magic became more visible than the actual air, but it was still very light. It took the form of what looked like a tail, and suffocated Natsu. This made him hard to breathe, and he couldn't use any magic.

"Water element! Celestial Dragon, Cold Claw Slicers!" the wizard shouted, throwing another attack on Natsu while she was doing another. Freezing, and I mean freezing water came pouring out of her hands in the form of swords. They stabbed right into him, causing all his fire magic to freeze and stop. He instantly lost all his magic energy, and was unable to use any before to get out of his situation. The slicers also caused many cuts on his body.

Natsu tried to scream in pain, but he couldn't find the breath to. Layali wasn't finished yet, however, and made another attack on the mage.

"Celestial Dragon, Elemental Weapon Wheel!"

At her call, 50 different weapons pointed at him. They came in guns, swords, knives, katanas, and canons. There were 10 different elements- Steel, Water, Ice, Fire, Rocks, Darkness, Light, Wind, Iron and Gravity. These can all be very harmful, even if it doesn't sound like it.

Each element had one of every weapon. Each weapon was pointed straight at Natsu, surrounding him. He realized that she could kill him if she desired. "I... Give... Up... Layali... Stop... Please..."

Layali looked at him, noticing what she was doing. "R-Release!" Everything disappeared, along with the air strangling Natsu. She was surprised at her self and instantly ran towards him.

"Natsu, I-I'm so, so, sorry, I-I just didn't want you to be rude to Lucy... A-Are you okay... Aahhhgghhhh!" Layali screamed, collapsing to the ground. Lucy and Loke stared at the two for a moment, noticing how hurt they were. After a moment, the two ran over and examined them.

"Oh, no," Lucy said nervously. "Natsu, he- he's barely breathing. He lost all of his magic energy, Layali sucked out the most and released it into the air." She looked over at the golden-brown haired slayer, examining her next.

"Layali..." Loke gasped. What he saw was a terrible sight- Layali's right arm was all twisted and bent. Her wrist was in a funky position, too. Layali stood up and looked at him.

"Loke... Natsu- He's got punctured lungs. From my... My... Attacks." she whimpered. "Please, travel back to Earthland and bring Wendy here, I heard she might be able to heal him." Loke opened his mouth to ask a question, but Layali silenced him. "Don't worry about me, Natsu may die..."

"Because I did this." she whispered, her eyes full of tears, pain, fear, and regret. Loke was concerned about the young wizard, mainly because she could be a big death threat. However, he was also worried about her arm, as it looked severely broken.

"Go," Layali instructed. "Like I said, don't worry about me. Save Natsu, him and Lucy need each other." Loke nodded. There was a golden flash and the Celestial Spirit was back in Earthland, retrieving Wendy. Layali looked over to Lucy, who was on the ground, crying by Natsu. Layali looked over to her, tears starting to fall as well.

"I'm extremely sorry, Luce, I-I didn't mean to, I just wanted to protect you f-from getting hurt more… I saved you once, and I didn't want to have to again... You've been through so much, I just didn't want you to get hurt again. I know I overreacted, and I'm so, so sorry... But you don't need to forgive me-" Lucy gave the wizard a big hug, cutting her off from her self-pity party.

"It's okay," the blonde whispered. "I already forgave you from the second you stopped. I know you didn't mean to, you were just lost in the heat of the battle. Thanks for trying to protect me, although you didn't need to. You meant the best, and I applaud you for that. Just please- please don't try to harm again."

Layali nodded through her tears. "I promise never to hurt any of my friends or the friends of my friends ever again." she replied guiltily. Their hug parted, and they looked at each other with a smile.

"Although," Lucy said. "I am quite surprised. This battle only took up a fiftieth of your magic energy, while Natsu lost all of his." Layali tried to be modest, saying that she was exhausted and almost out of magic energy herself, and how Natsu would have barely lost any energy if she hadn't sucked every ounce of it out, but her efforts were in vain.

"It's okay to be stronger than someone else." Lucy had said to confront the 14 year old wizard. "You may be able to take on Gildarts and Erza at the same time and still win, but that doesn't make you a bad person. Don't feel sorry for yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

Just then, a flash of yellow appeared and Loke came out of nowhere, with Wendy on his back. "Natsu!" the Blue-Haired mage yelled, running over to him. She quickly sat down by him, preparing to cast a healing spell, but then her gaze landed on Layali and her arm. "You're hurt, too! Who did this to you? And Natsu, too! Where are they?" Wendy said, looking frantically around. Then she saw Layali stiffen.

"I- I hurt him..." Layali told the girl, a guilty look and tears painted on her face. Wendy was mad and hostile at the emerald-eyed girl, but that only lasted a second. She noticed that she didn't mean to hurt him. Suddenly, Wendy understood what happened. 'She was only protecting Lucy, and got lost in the battle, accidentally hurting Natsu but getting hurt herself in the process...' Wendy thought.

A minute later, Wendy finished healing Natsu. The pink-haired mage groaned, wincing a tiny bit as he stood up. "Gah, what the hell?" he looked at Wendy, his eyes wide with shock.

"W-Wendy... What are you doing here?" he asked. The blue-haired mage smiled at Natsu. She told him that he was hurt, and that Loke brought her to help him. Suddenly, his memory of the events returned. Natsu's gaze shifted towards Layali, his onyx eyes blazing with anger.

"You..." he growled. "You tried to kill me... Now I will make you suffer a slow, painful, death..." Layali stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer, her eyes wide with fear as Natsu ran towards her, his tan fist drenched with flames. The mage was staring right at her gut, landing a hit which sent her backwards, screaming. Layali landed on her right arm once again, injuring it worse.

"Natsu! Stop!" Wendy yelled. However, her efforts were in vain.

Layali, using her last bit of physical strength, (she still had a lot of magic power left, but keep in mind she is in critical condition so she still felt weak.) summoned an extremely sharp sword made of metal. Natsu stopped in his tracks and looked at the sword.

"If killing me is what you want," Layali rasped. "Go ahead." She pushed the sword to Natsu with her leg, her expression unreadable. He looked at the Earth wizard with wide eyes.

"L-Layali- You want me to kill you?" the pinkette whispered. She nodded. Lucy looked over to Natsu, a scared look in her eyes.

"Y-You badly injured her right arm. She must be unable to bear with the pain. D-Don't hurt her... She lost control of what she was doing, she didn't mean any harm!" Layali nodded, agreeing with the blonde's words.

"Lucy is correct. I just felt so powerful at the moment, my dragon instincts took over and I completely lost control over my moves and body. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was going to stop, but when I broke my arm, I saw you as the enemy and my mind was telling me to kill you. After I almost succeeded I snapped out of it, and-"

Natsu cut her off with a hug and kiss to the forehead. "Promise me that you'll never try anything like that again." Layali looked up at the fellow Dragon Slayer.

"I promise."

A/N- Yeah. That just happened. I'm sorry that I'm making Layali so powerful, but there's more to this story than what you currently see. And as for that kiss- No, Natsu has no romantic connection with Layali and never will. Layali actually might end up with Loke, but no spoilers. I haven't decided myself yet.

I am posting this on my phone, and this damn thing will not let me bold the last author's note. Ugh -

Please review so I can continue to post this story. If I don't get a review by chapter 5, then I might not continue writing this because I don't know if people read it :( So please take your time to review! I love you all! ~Lana


End file.
